1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus with a high dynamic range (HDR) and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display apparatus is a device for providing images, such that the images can be viewed by the user. Since that, performance of the images directly influences perception of the user. Recently, for improving image quality viewed by the user, color gamut of the display apparatus is usually raised to enrich colorfulness of image color in this art, so that wide color gamut display apparatuses have been developed, and image standards of wide color gamut have been provided. For example, past standard of BT. 709 advances to be a standard of DCI-P3, even a standard of BT. 2020. However, perception of human visual system to color relates to not only chromaticity shown in chromaticity diagram but also brightness, in which chromaticity and brightness may constitute chromaticity space. Accordingly, display apparatus with HDR is further produced in consideration of the chromaticity space. Nevertheless, the display apparatus with HDR still has some disadvantages, and to continuously improve the display apparatus with HDR is an objective in this field.